I know what I saw
by Crazybird101
Summary: A man reveals a long kept secret of his encounter with the Slenderman while searching for his missing sister thirty years earlier.


**I need a break from Monsters Inc. So I decided to do a one-shot Slender story :D Now please know that this is my first Slender fic so BE NICE!**

**I do NOT own Slender T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**X.X**

_It's been thirty years. _

_Thirty years since I've last seen her. _

_My older sister had disappeared when I was ten. Begin sixteen at the time, everyone thought she ran away. Clara never had many friends in school. But she managed to put up a kind smile. How I miss that smile sometimes... But either way, she was never found. But I know where she was. Because I've seen her. But she was no longer Clara, but Seeker._

_The story I'm about to tell you happened when I was ten years old. You will be the first to learn about my experience, with __**them**__..._

_..._

"Don't stay out too late, alright dear?" my mother reminded me.

"Yes, mom!" I replied. Taking a deep breath, I took my flashlight and entered the forest which made up the backyard. Clara and I use to play in these woods when we were younger. But there are still some parts of it that have yet to remain discovered. But I didn't go out there to play. No. I went out there to search for my sister.

Being ten years old at the time, it wouldn't even be _wise _to go into the woods by yourself. Especially during sunset. But I had a feeling that my sister would be here in these woods. I never understood why she ran away without thinking of her family? You see, my sister was like my best friend. We were very close with eachaother. Unlike most siblings, who tend to fight a lot, we were like two peas in a pot. You have no idea just how devastated I was when I learned of my sister's supposed runaway. But personally, I didn't think she ran away.

That wasn't like her. She had no reason to runaway. But this is what I know. Just days before her disappearance, I noticed that she's been acting very strange. She was much more quieter and isolated then normal. Although she would always smile for me. I asked her what was wrong but she merely told me that she was fine. But I didn't think so.

The forest seemed much more unwelcoming then before. It was awfully silent as well, except for the occasional wind gust to brush against the forest canopy. The sun cast off a golden glow to the entire forest before setting behind the mountains over in the distance. The forest was now engulfed in darkness. I immediately switched on my flashlight, shivering from the cold. I turned around and attempted to make my way home. But I was unfamiliar with this part of the woods.

Still a child, I was naturally frightened. I unknowingly made my way deeper through the forest. Stepping closer and closer into what seemed like impending doom for me. I started to hear noises as well. I would turn around, only to find that no one was there. The deeper I went the more noise I heard. It sounded like shoes running across the forest floor. But for some reason, I couldn't see them.

"W-who's there?!" I call out. Of course, I received no reply. But the footsteps grew louder. When I turned around this time, I was greeted by a hooded figure standing a few feet from me. He/she was absolutely motionless. But I was more creeped out by the white mask they wore. When I turned around again, I saw another hooded figure with the same mask. I turn to my left, and sure enough, a hooded masked figure.

It was then that I started to run. But for some reason they were able to run much faster. In a speed that was too inhuman. But they said nothing as they ran. I reached a dead end and soon found myself cornered against a tree stump. Whimpering, I fell on my butt and watched the three figures stand a few feet from me. Gazing at me with their dark eyes.

"W-who are you?!" I cry. But they gave me no answer.

"The Master will be pleased with this one." a female whispered.

"Yes, yes." a male agreed softly.

"You made a grave mistake coming out here by yourself, kid." another male whispered.

I didn't know what they were talking about at the time. Instead, instinct suddenly kicked in and I screamed from the top of my lungs. "HELP! HELP!" I excepted to receive a answer. However, someone actually did hear my call.

"WAIT! STOP!" it was a different female who replied. The three hooded figures all looked over their shoulder in silent unison as a fourth hooded masked figure suddenly came running in. "Ethan!" she gasped, collapsing on her knees in front of me. But I didn't recognize her.

"Ethan! It's me!" she gasped before removing her white mask.

It was then that I stared wide eyed when I realised it was Clara. My missing sister. "Clara? CLARA!" I cried, immediately embracing her in a tight hug.

"Oh, Ethan." I hear her whisper, "Oh, Ethan. Why did you come here?"

I pull away and look into her empty dark eyes. "I-I came here looking for you." I replied.

"Ethan..." I was surprised when I saw my sister shake her head silently.

"This is treason." the other girl hissed.

"The Master will not be pleased with this, Seeker." one of the guys hissed.

"Please!" I hear my sister cry, except her voice was monotonous, "He's my brother. Can we spare him?"

The three other figures looked at one another before turning back to Clara. "It is not our place to decide." one of the guys said monotonously. My eyes then widened in fear as a figure suddenly started to materialize behind the three. He was tall. Too tall to be a normal human. He wore a black suit and a red tie. He looked extremely thin and slender. And his face...he had no face! There was nothing but white. I watch my sister get to her feet and stand in front of me. Like she was shielding me from the tall man. No words were being exchanged. But I had a feeling that they were communicating with eachaother.

The tall man suddenly raised his hand and point one of his long, boney, fingers at me. It was then that I knew they were talking about me.

"Yes..." I hear my sister say. Her tone was empty.

The tall man then lowered his finger.

"I understand..."

I start to tremble in fear.

"Please...spare him. I'll make sure he never comes back. Just let me talk to him one last time..."

I notice the three figures slowly look up at the tall man in unison. He tilted his head ever so slightly. I saw him nod ever so slightly.

"Thank you, Master..." Clara says, bowing slightly.

I tremble a bit when she gets back on her knees. "Ethan..." she breaths, "I don't have much time. You must leave here and _never _return."

"Come home with me, Clara!" I whimper.

My sister shakes her head sadly. "I can't..." she says softly.

"But why?!"

Clara places her hand on my shoulder gently, "I can't tell you. But please listen to me, you must leave here. You won't be lucky next time if we find you here again."

"But I miss you! Mommy and daddy miss you! Don't you miss us?" I cry.

My sister flinched slightly and she held a slight look of guilt in her eyes. "I...can't say. The Master doesn't approve of us showing emotions..."

I shake my head tearfully. "Come home, Clara..." I whimper.

"I'm sorry, Ethan... I can't... But you can go home. Your still free. Please, Ethan, do this for me."

"I..." I start to sob. I was so confused by everything that was happening right now.

"Seeker," one of the hooded figures said, steeping forward, "It's time..."

My sister looks over her shoulder and nods slightly before turning back to me. "Ethan, you must not tell ANYONE about tonight. Not even mom and dad. Can you keep that secret for me?"

I wanted to refuse and beg her to come home. But instead, I only nod my head. Clara nods back in approval.

"Good. Now...I need you to run. Run as fast as you can and not look back. Go, **now**."

Immediately scramble to my feet and bolt out of there like a bat out of hell. Did not look back. But I could have sworn I felt my sister smiling at me before I ran. But I did just that. I ran. I ran until I arrived to the road that led to our house. From there I silently walked home. My flashlight dead. And feeling a little sick. When I got home, I found my parents waiting anxiously in the dining room for me. My mother hugged me tightly while my father asked me what took me so long.

Remembering what my sister said, I merely told them I got lost. Which was partially the truth. But I never told them about my encounter. The disappearance of my sister eventually ended up in the cold case files of many other similar disappearances. I kept quiet about the whole thing. But I never saw Clara again. For thirty years I lived in silence. Keeping this secret from the outside world. But I never figured out what really happened to my sister. Or who those people were. What that tall man was.

_..._

_Your probably confused as to why I'm finally telling my story for the first time in thirty years. Well the truth is... I started seeing that tall man in my dreams._

_That...empty...face._

_No._

_He had no face._

_Of course some of you probably think I'm crazy. But you can believe what you want to believe. But I know what I saw. _

_I saw...the Slenderman._

End

**X.X**

**Huh? Huh?**

**What do you guys think? :D **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


End file.
